Abducted
by Moroo123
Summary: "Morgan,JJ,you go from the back door,Rossi,you and Kate go from the front" Said Hotch, "What about you hotch?" Asked Morgan, "I'm gonna find this son of a bitch and make him beg for his life." Hotch took his gun and went,
1. Chapter 1

"Morgan,JJ,you go from the back door,Rossi,you and Kate go from the front" Said Hotch,

"What about you hotch?" Asked Morgan,

"I'm gonna find this son of a bitch and make him beg for his life." Hotch took his gun and went,

"Ok so I might be new one but I'm not the only one that noticed there's something between them,right?" said Kate

"Please,I'm worth a lot,you can negotiate with my team,they want me back,I have a husband" said agent Spencer Reid,

"I know about you and Aaron,hey,remember last halloween when you took Jack trick or treating?I thought that his costume was adorable" sad the scary man

That was enough to make Spencer Reid shut up,he knew about Jack,and Aaron...oh Aaron,His amazing husband,his perfect family..

"Relax,you won't feel a thing." Said the man and smiled,he placed the gun next to Reid's head and prepared himself,"Freeze FBI!" He heard the voice of Morgan,

"Don't get closer or I'll shoot him!" Yelled the unsub,

"You don't wanna do this." Said JJ,

"You're right,I don't want to..I have to."

BAM

the unsub fell to the ground.

Morgan rushed to Reid's side "Pretty boy are you ok?" He asked,

"Yes. I just wanna get out of here." said Reid,

And so they did.

"Spencer." said Aaron Hotchner with tears in his eyes.

"I wanna go home,this place scares me." mumbled the scared boy,

"It's ok,you're safe now." Hotch hugged him.

"Pretty boy you need to go with the paramedics" said Morgan,

"I Don't want to." Said Spencer in a whiny voice,

"It's ok,Spence,I'll go with you." Said JJ,

Spencer sighed and went with her,"how's he doin'?" asked Rossi

"Same as every other victim" Hotch replied,

"Aaron,It's gonna take some time but as long he got you he is gonna be alright" said Rossi

On the plane,Spencer sat next to the window and just stared at the blue sky and white clouds.

"Babe,I made you some coffe" he said and put the glass,"It's fine,I'm not thirsty" said Reid,

But I bought your favorite cookies,you haven't eaten since yesterday" he said and showed the box of chocolate chip cookies to the young man whom he loved so much

"Uh...thanks.." said reid and took a sip,"I will be right back" he said and kissed his lover's forehead,

"So?" Asked Rossi,"he didn't touch them" said Hotch,"I don't think there was a time where he went so long without talking like now." Said Rossi,

"Will could talk to him,he was the same after he got shot." JJ offered,

"I'll try" said Morgan,he took the box of cookies and went and set next to reid , "hey there pretty boy" he said,

"did you lost at the bet or are you here from your free will?" Reid asked without looking up from his book,Morgan laughed,"we're worried about you" said morgan,

"So a bet it is." Said Spencer,

"C'mon Reid,we're really worried about you...you haven't eaten since yesterday,and you didn't said even one fact about kidnappers,I'm actually missing this.",

"I don't know Morgan,Can I please read my book?",

Morgan was shocked,he got up and went,

"I'll call Will" said JJ after she saw Morgan's face

"Babe,are you ready for our double date with Will and JJ?" Asked Hotch a week after they came back from Dallas

,"yes,and Jack basically pushed me out from his room,I think he has a crush on his babysitter",

"He doesn't know what a crush is so I don't know about this" Hotch laughed and took his husband's hand but of course after a second Spencer pulled his hand back,

It was like this all week,Spencer flinched from every touch,he didn't talked as much,and Hotch didn't knew what to do,Will was his last chance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so last episode it didn't post the asterisks who I put to do time-skipping and now I look really lame so I'm sorry,I hope this time it'll work**

**just wanted to say,thank you for reading,it's so amazing**

**Also,I'm so sorry if there any misspelled words,**

**As I said in my one-shot,I'm good in english but but it's a little hard**

A little boy with golden hair opend the door to Aaron and Spencer,

"Hi Henry," said Hotch to the young boy "where is your mom and dad?",

"MOM!" yelled the boy,"I am so sorry,Henry go get ready mrs robinson will be here soon" then she turned to the Agents standing in the front door "His babysitter is on her way,please come in",

"So where is Will?" asked Hotch,"He's getting ready" said JJ,

and at that moment Will came down,"hey,Spencer,JJ told me about what happend to you"

"Will,I really appreciate your concern but I'm okay" said Spencer,

"Okay,I think It's time for food" said JJ,you could feel the tension.

"Wait so did it really happened?" asked Hotch while they were eating,

"Yes!then he ran to me and said 'Mommy look I brought you flowers' "

They all laugh and ate,-

"let me help you" said Spencer to JJ when they finished,

"Ah Spence,can you come with me for a sec?" asked Will.

Hotch was so nervous

"Sure,Will" said Reid with a confused look,

They both went to the living room,

"Look,Spencer,I know what you been through.." said Will,

"Know?" Asked Spencer in an angry voice "Oh,so you've been kidnapped and tortured by an unsub?"

"As the matter of fact I did." Said Will,

Spencer looked down,

"Spencer,I know it's not the same but I know what it's like to feel like nothing,when you just wanna stay in your bed forever,I've been there,man. Aaron is so worried about you you don't let him in,when I pushed JJ away,it just got us almost breaking up,you love Aaron,he loves you." said Will,

"I'm sorry" Spencer's voice cracks "What I've been through ..I was scared,he wanted to kill me.",

"It's ok Spencer,can I hug you?" asked Will,

"Please,no." said Spencer "Aaron,I'm waiting in the car",

"So how did it go?" asked Aaron,

"Well," Will sighed "I think he's blaming himself,you should give him some and we'll see how it goes from there",

"Thank you so much Will,both of you,I'd better go check on him"

Aaron hugged them both and went,

The trip was so quiet that even the crickets was quiet.

"Aaron?" asked Spencer when they were in bed,

"Hmm?" Said Hotch while reading his book

"Did you sent Will to talk with me?",

Aaron closed his book and put it on his night stand,

"Will it be so bad if I did?" He said,

"Aaron Hotchner,do you think there's something wrong with me? Because if you think so you better tell me now.",

Aaron was shocked "spence,you just seemed a little...odd,lately,,you flinched from every touch."

Spencer stared at him for minute,then attacked him with kisses,

"Wow,babe,wait,what are you doing?" Aaron had to push Spencer away,

"Proving you that I'm fine,c'mon Aaron,don't you love me?" Spencer had tears in his eyes,

"Not when you're forcing yourself on me,I think you should go to sleep,we'll talk about this in the morning."

and with that,Aaron Hotchner turned around in his bed and tried to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day,when Aaron woke up,his husband wasn't next to his side.

"Spencer!" Aaron yelled while walking down the stairs,

"Right here Aaron!" Spencer was sitting in the living room with their son,watching spongebob.

"I am so sorry about yesterday" Aaron kissed him,

"Ewww" they heard the young boy,Spencer laughed "Jack,please go to your room,your father and I need to do a grown-ups talk",

Jack ran to his room,leaving the two man alone.

"I'm waiting" said Spencer,

"for what?" Aaron was confused,"your apology" said Spencer

Aaron laughed "I'm sorry" he said,"and?" asked Spencer,

"and you're the best"

"and?"

"And what?" asked aaron,

"and I'm hungry so you need to make breakfast" Spencer laughed,"fine,go play with Jack and I'll cook",

Aaron laughed to himself and went to kitchen,he made pancakes,

"Hotchner" he said when his phone rang,

"It's me,Aaron" said Rossi "how's Spencer doing?"

"He practically threw himself on me to prove that he's fine" said Aaron,

"Poor thing,you must be traumatized" Rossi laughed "so anyway,Aaron,we need to bring Spencer in for questioning" said Rossi,

"You're kidding me?" Aaron felt his heart almost falling from his chest "Spencer wouldn't agree!",

"Spencer wouldn't agree to what?" he heard a voice behind him,Aaron turned around to see Spencer standing at the door,

"Dave I'll talk with you later" Aaron put the phone on the table "The..they want to question you.. about what's happened when..you know"

Spencer's face was so white that Aaron couldn't see if it was him or is it the wall,

"Spence,baby,sit!" AAron helped Spencer get to the chair,

"I-I can't do this Aaron,what he did to me .. he said that if I'd tell someone he'll do thing to me,things I only allow you to do." Spencer almost cried,

"he can't hurt you anymore,I'm here now,and to get to you he needs to kill me first because I'll protect you with my body If I have to" whispered Aaron

The young genius was now in tears,"Promise me." he said "I want to know that you'll be there",

Aaron hugged the man "remember our wedding vows? I'll be there in fire and ice"

"daddy?" Jack entered the room "what happened to papa?",

Aaron took the little boy "I don't want to lie to you Jack,papa is sad,he got hurt from the scary man and he's scared"

"don't worry papa,I'll protect you!" said Jack,he showed them his muscles,

Spencer laughed "call them" he said "tell them that I agree,then call Jess."

an hour later Jessica arrived so that Aaron and spencer could go to the BAU

"Pretty boy!" Morgan got up from his table the minute he saw Spencer,

"boy wonder!" Gracia ran from her room "I saw you on the security cameras,don't ask"

"Spencer,I am so sorry we had to drag you in here,please come with me" asked Rossi.

They went to the Interrogation room and there he was,

The men who kidnapped Spencer Reid.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so a couple things,**

**First of all,I am a tenth grader from Israel and I am actually pretty good in english only we don't learn how to write fanfiction although my teacher is really amazing**

**Second,I am always open for tips and suggestions from other writers**

**and lastly,this is kinda important,yesterday in Israel it was our memorial day,we honored the dead soldiers and the amazing people who got murdered or hurt because of them being jewish,this year I took a part in a ceremony which changed my sight about this day,today we celebrated what we achieved,67 years to our country,and I am very proud to live Israel,**

**and of course sorry for the short episode,I'm just really tired and had a long day,our washing machine started a fire out of nowhere and luckily no one was hurt or damaged**

"I know you're here somewhere Spencer, I will never forget your smell" the man yelled,Spencer flinched,

"you didn't told me HE was gonna be here." Spencer's voice was shaking "I-I can't do this,I need to go home now"

"Spencer" said Rossi,

"NOW!"

"pretty boy,take it easy,he's not gonna hurt you,and If he'll even try I'll pull his head from his body." Morgan's smile was relaxing,but that wasn't enough,

"He's gonna get out of this room,and when it will happen I need to be somewhere else,anywhere just not here." Spencer ran out of the door,

Aaron was so mad,he kicked the trashcan,it was the nearest thing,

"Relax Aaron the trashcan didn't do anything" said Rossi,

"I just wanna get in there and kill him for hurting Spencer." for a minute he was silent,then Aaron turned to Morgan and Rossi "I wanna go in there,I wanna Investigate him,",

"Aaron!" said Rossi,

Aaron wanted to just go in there and beat him so he could feel the same as his husband,

"Please,I have to do this." Aaron begged,

"I say we let him in,with you Rossi of course," said Morgan "while I'll go look for our little genius"

Rossi sighed "Okay,come with me"

"Aaron Hotchner,the man of the hour,I was waiting for you! how is Spencer by the way?" the man asked with a big smile on his face,

"Cut the crap,why don't you tell us why you did it?" Aaron could feel his blood boiling and his head pounding,

"He deserved it!he killed my brother!"

"Your brother?" Aaron had no idea who was this man,

"I'm not gonna tell you anything" the man leaned back in his chair,

"It's ok," said Rossi "you already told us everything"


	5. Chapter 5

I don't know why but the episodes always come out so short and they are not like this in my mind so I'm sorry

"Garcia,I need you to do a list of all the people that Spencer Killed or hurt during his career and check about their families" said Rossi,

"Sir,yes sir,Garcia out" said Garcia and hung up,

At the same moment,like a signal,Morgan walked in with Spencer "I'm sorry I run away away" he said,

"It's not your fault Spence," said Hotch "we're trying to find out who is this.."

Aaron was saddened to see the fear in Spencer's eyes,

"Can I...can I talk to him?" asked Spencer,

"Are you sure?" asked Hotch,Spencer nodded,

"I'll come with you" said Hotch,

"Aaron,alone.",

Aaron wanted to say no,but something in him told him to say yes.

Without waiting for an answer,Spencer took a deep breath and walked in,

"Spencer!finally." said the man,

"Why did you do it?" asked Spencer,

"Don't you remember me?my brother? You ruined David's life!"

Spencer's heart almost stopped when he remembered the name of the man he tried to forget so hard,

**"Please.." 14 year old Spencer begged "I promise I won't tell anyone",**

**"C'mon Spencer,everyone had already done it,you don't wanna be the weird kid AGAIN don't you?",said the 17 year old,**

**Spencer cried when saw the young man taking off his clothes,he wanted to scream,but at the same time he knew what will happen if he tell someone about what happend.**

"I need some air." Spencer ran outside again,

"Spencer!" he heard the voice of his husband "what happen?" he asked

"we need to talk."


	6. Chapter 6

**Tomorrow I'm getting my ID from school in a huge ceremony and I'm really excited ohmygod**

"What happened babe?who is David?" Aaron looked concerned,

"There's something I need to tell you,but I need to tell this to the whole team...for the case.",

Aaron look at Spencer's face,eyes filled with fear and sadness "you don't have to do this" he said,

"I know. but if I could help .. come,you need to hear this too." Said Spencer,

"Spencer!" said JJ "Rossi told me you ran,something happend?"

"There's something I need to tell you and the team,could you call them? Garcia too." Spencer was nervous,he kept this secret for almost 20 years.

"What's wrong,pretty boy?"asked Morgan,

"You'll know in a sec,please sit down"

When the whole team sat,Spencer began to talk

"You know that I wasn't the most popular kid at school..but there this one guy,David Walker,the man who kidnapped me was his brother,Noah."

"And how do you know him?" Asked Rossi,

"When I was in high school everyone was mean to me...but,there was this one guy,David walker,he was nice to me...then one day we went for a walk,he wanted to talk to me." Spencer couldn't say another word,

"Oh my god." mumbled Garcia,

"He took me to an isolated place.."

"Spence." JJ knew what he was about to say,

"He raped me." said Spencer,

Aaron was in shock,all this years,he loved him and cared for him but didn't knew a thing,

"He said that everybody already did it and that I'll be the weirdo again,I didn't want to be the weirdo..." Spencer started crying,

"Oh Spencer," Garcia hugged Spencer,he put his head on her shoulder and cried,

"Spencer," said Rossi "he said you killed to his brother,care to explain?"

"W-well,a month after what happend,a teacher found out,and she told the police,they went to his house b-but he already killed himself...",

"I know we don't know a lot of time but I wish I could kill him myself." said Kate,

"Me first." Said Morgan,

"Guys,please don't,he's dead now and it's all because of me." Spencer started crying again,

"Oh boy wonder,come with me i'll make you some tea" Garcia took Spencer's hand and went,

Aaron Hotchner was still sitting there,shock,ready to build a time machine so he could kill him.

"Hotch,man,are you okay?" asked Morgan,

"I-I need to go." Hotch needed to get out of there as fast as he can,and he did.


	7. Chapter 7

**This week was so messy**

**I had this huge test this week named bagrut,I think it went well,it was my first time doing it**

**at the same day my phone fell down the toilet,not my fault really it was a suicidal phone,and I got my new phone on thursday and,it looked like the phones they use on crime shows so I wanna put the criminal minds opening as my ringtone and everytime someone calls me I'm gonna answer "Hotchner."**

Noah Walker sat in the interrogation,he was happy,

he got the attention,he hurt Spencer Reid,

His brother would be happy if he knew.

"Listen to me you son of a bitch!" Aaron Hotchner burst into the the room,

"Oh Aaron,did something happen?maybe Spencer couldn't take it anymore?" he said with a little smile,

within moments from that,Noah was on the floor,his face was bleeding,

"You don't have the right to even talk about him you bastard!"

"Hotch!" he heard a woman's voice,

JJ knew what Hotch was about to do so she ran after him as fast as she could,

"I-I'm sorry,he just...he talked about Spencer." Aaron Hotchner did something,he didn't knew what he just done but he knew it was bad.

"you should get out of here,Morgan can handle this case" said JJ,

Aaron got out,just to see David Rossi standing there,

"I saw what you did there,and I know why you did that." he said,

"Dave I don't need your preaching right now.." said Aaron "Spencer is hurt,and I don't know what to do."

David Rossi took a big breath and said "take him home,he needs to rest,and you shouldn't be here."

"you're right,thanks Dave" he said and went to the kitchen where Spencer sat with Garcia,

"Hi" Spencer with a little smile "what happened?you look .. shocked"

"we need to go."Aaron took Spencer's hand and pulled him

"Aaron stop!you're squishing my hand!" Spencer had to push Aaron Away

"What's the matter with you?!" Spencer almost yelled,

Aaron stood there without saying a word,

"Aaron,what happened?" Spencer asked in a soft voice,

"we'll talk about it when you get home"

"Now." Spencer insisted.

"Home!" Aaron said and without another word he went,

"Spence," Spencer heard a voice behind him,

it was Kate,

"Hi,something happened?" he asked,

"look Spencer,we don't know a lot of time but from what I saw you love Aaron and he loves you,you should work this out,for you,for Jack." she said.

For the first time in almost two hours Spencer thought about Jack,

his son,well,adopted son.

Probably waiting for him at the house,

he remembered what Jack said to him.

he said he will protect him,

"You're right,thank you" Spencer hugged her and went to the car,

"I'm sorry" Aaron said while he was driving,

"It's ok,I talked to Kate,we should work things out,for Jack."

"Yes," Aaron smiled "for Jack."


	8. Chapter 8

**So I opened an "what if Criminal minds had social network" account in instagram it's called "socialcriminal" if you want to see I uploaded one picture**

"Jack?" Aaron yelled when they got home,

"daddy!" the young boy literally jumped into the hands of Aaron hotchner

"Hi...Spencer" said Jess,

"I'm gonna go lie down,thanks for keeping an eye on Jack" Spencer hugged Jessica and walked to his and Aaron's room,

"daddy,what happened to papa?" asked Jack,

"buddy" Aaron sat down with the boy "papa needs to rest,then he could tell you if he want ok?"

the little boy nodded "now you can go play"

after Jack went to his room Aaron turned to see Jess "Hi,is he ok?" she asked

"yeah,it's just hard for him",

"I can take him to my house if you want" she said,

"it's ok"

after Jess went home Aaron sat in the kitchen with a cup of whisky

"are you drinking again?' he heard Spencer's voice,

"I'm trying not to"

"you know" Spencer sat next to him "One third of suicides are associated with alcohol misuse."

"good to know" Aaron laughed,for a moment he could see the old Spencer

The one who would talk all the time,tell facts until everyone tells him to shut up,

except him,he loved that Spencer,every inch of him.

"Babe," Spencer interrupted Aaron's thoughts,

"Uh,yes?" Aaron asked,Spencer smiled,it was a warm smile

"Can you take a day off next week? I wanna do something,the three of us"

Aaron laid his hand on Spencer's hand "of course,what do you have in mind?"

"Well,Jack told me about this new museum,Jack!could you come for a minute?" Spencer yelled,

"Papa!" Jack ran to his papa like he hadn't seen him for years,

"tell your dad about the museum you saw on tv"

"It's a cool place!you get to see the history of the world and you can travel in time!It's like that that Doctor How that papa loves!"

Spencer laughed "It's Doctor Who Jack",

"oh,well,can we go there? asked Jack,

"yes,I'll take a day off and we could go,just me,you and papa" Aaron loved to see the smile on the little boy face,he and Spencer worked on a work where they couldn't be at home all the time

A week after they were standing next to huge T-Rex statue,

"Can he eat us?" Jack asked us,

"I don't know,you wanna go check?" Spencer held Jack's hand,

"yes!"

"Aaron," said Spencer "are you coming?",

"go without me,I need to answer this" Aaron looked at his ringing phone "Hotchner?" he answered,

"Aaron!" he heard David Rossi's worried voice,

"Dave,is everything ok?" he asked

"Noah Walker ran away from custody"


	9. Update

Hi guys!

I am so sorry for not updating and I know I have to give you reason which is of course; school.

I have two more weeks until my summer vacation then I'm off for two whole months.

the only problem is that this weekend on friday I have huge final exam in math an I really wanna do this as I should

next week it's all about getting ready for the summer

and then I'll finally get rid of my mean math teacher,(hope I wrote it right)

Thank you for understanding and I am so sorry again

also,James Maslow,from Big time rush,is in Israel and I might get the chance to see him and I love him SO MUCH

also,I need to watch Pll's new season


	10. Chapter 10

**Guess who finished tenth grade!**

**I have two months off now,and I failed my math test so I need to do it again next year,**

**James Maslow was in Israel,and I didn't got to meet him,but hey,I watched pll's new episodes.**

**Also,an episode for the saviour will be uploaded tomorrow**

"Are you sure?" Said Aaron to the phone,

"Yes Aaron,we have to put Jack and Spencer in protective custody"

suddenly Aaron heard a little boy's voice "Daddy you're missing papa's lecture about dinosaurs!" he heard the voice of his son,

"That's great buddy,maybe you and papa can go and have lunch with uncle Morgan while I take care of something with uncle Dave" said Aaron,

Spencer was suspicious "care to share babe?"

Aaron looked at his husband "it's nothing,really,you know Dave,he always exaggerates with things"

"Aaron Hotchner."

Aaron knew he was in trouble every time Spencer said his full name,

"trust me,ok?" Aaron said,

Spencer sighed and went after him,

a black suv parked next to the museum,

"Hi Jack" said Morgan with a big smile "Pretty boy,ready to go?"

"baby boy say bye to daddy" said Spencer

"Bye daddy!" Jack ran to the car,

"something's up and you're not telling me" said Spencer

Aaron and Morgan exchanged looks like they were sharing secret.

"What was that!" Spencer almost yelled

"Nothing,get in to the car I'll buy you some coffee"

Spencer sighed,again.

"Ok." said Morgan "So,juice for the little man and coffee for the pretty boy?"

"Yay!" Yelled Jack,

They got coffee and juice in Spencer's favorite store,

then drove to the BAU

"Spencer!" JJ said "Hey Jack!Henry is in my office with Meg if you wanna play"

Jack ran,leaving the grown ups alone to talk,

"So" Spencer sat in his chair "anyone want to tell me why I needed to leave in the middle of my fun day with my son? because you're gonna need A LOT more coffee to shut me up"

"Spencer,Noah Walker ran away from custody." said JJ

Spencer lost his breath,

"W-what?"

"We have Meg here keeping an eye on Henry and Jack and Will is gonna keep an eye on you" said Kate,

"Great,I have a babysitter." Said Spencer,

"Spencer.." Will started saying but a very loud alarm stopped him

"There's an intruder in the building,he's here," said Morgan


	11. Chapter 11

Guess who's back!

Ok ,kinda.

So right now I'm not really able to post much,

uh, my grandfather is in the hospital for almost three weeks now and being really close with him and my grandmother-

I'm sleeping at their house so my grandma won't be alone and I don't have any network although I Assume I'll have an episode in a few days

Sorry guys ?


	12. Chapter 12

So as for now my grandpa is in a medically induced coma for two weeks now

he had some surgery yesterday that supposed to help him so I wasn't at home for almost a month now but I hope all of this will be over soon

"What do you mean he's here?!" Spencer started to panic,

"Spencer we need to go"

"My son is here! I need to take him" Spencer managed to ran until he saw to most terrified thing in the world,

"Hi Spencer, I was just playing with Jack and Henry, I let Meg a little break from this two kiddos" said David,

"Daddy look! he built us a fort for the soldiers to hide!" Said Jack,

"Henry I need you and Jack to go to mommy and daddy, tell them I'm here with Noah, ok?" Spencer was cautious, that man had his son. His godson.

"Henry can go, Jack wants to stay here don't you Jack?" Asked David, the little boy nodded quickly,

"Henry," said Spencer "go to your mother, tell her that everything's fine and that uncle Spencer said to cancel the science museum, ok?"

Henry nodded and ran to JJ "mommy!" He yelled

"Henry!are you ok? Are you hurt? Where is Jack and uncle Spencer?" Asked JJ

"Uncle Spencer said to cancel the museum"

"The science museum?"

Henry nodded

"Hey buddy why don't we get meg and go see a movie?" Said Will,

"Thank you" JJ mouthed,

"He's in trouble." Said JJ after Will left with Henry,

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY TROUBLE?" Almost yelled Aaron Hotchner,

"a couple years ago we took Henry and Jack to this awful science museum so we decided that every time one of us will be in trouble we'll find a way to tell the other to cancel the science museum."

"I'll call him" Morgan took out his phone

"This is Spencer Reid's phone, he's not able to answer right now, how can I help you?" said Noah


	13. Sorry

Hey guys,

So as I said before my grandfather was in the hospital,

I'm saying "was in" and not "is in" because he passed away a week ago.

I was really close with him and although my school guidance counselor told me that it can be good for me to keep writing I just seem to not find my inspiration

Also,I just started school, a day after what happened and it seems like just too many things

I'll post some episodes, it's just gonna take awhile, but not too long I swear


	14. Chapter 11(At least I think so?)

**Hey guys,thank you for all the supportive comments, it really helped.**

**In Israel it's night now and I have school tomorrow so I have to go to bed now but I wanted to post an episode before I go to bed to watch vines lol**

**Sorry it's short, but I still wanted to post a chapter**

"Noah." Said Morgan "Where is Spencer? Where is Jack!"

"Oh don't go all big bad wolf on me, Spencer, you have a phone call!"

"Hello?" He heard a shaky voice

"Spencer! You're on speaker, did he hurt you?" said Morgan

"No, no I'm ok, Jack, he - I don't know, he's in the other room Morgan, I'm scared." Spencer voice's cracked

"We're gonna get you and Jack back home, safe."

"Spencer," said JJ "do you remember anything? Maybe some buildings?"

"Oh no, I'm afraid our time is over, we have to go." said Noah

"There's a lot of trees! Please save Jack first!" Spencer managed to yell before the line went dead

"We need a plan" said Aaron.

"No, we-" Morgan gestured himself and the rest of the team "need a plan, you need to stay here with Garcia and try to not interrupt us while we're saving your husband and son."

"I-"

"You stay here." said Morgan,

Aaron wasn't used to getting orders from someone else, after all he is the head of the team and it's his husband after all.

"It's my husband Morgan!" he yelled,

"Yeah and my best friend, now sit and kill Noah only in your head because we all know about your little meeting with him."

Aaron didn't had anything to say, he sat and closed his mouth.

"Good, everybody go get ready and meet me in conference room in fifteen minutes from now, GO."

Fifteen minutes later everybody -minus Spencer and Aaron- sat next to the round table,

"How did he managed to get Spencer and Jack out of the building so fast?" said Rossi out loud,

"yeah, I mean it's not so easy with an adult and a kid"

"Unless-" all eyes were on Kate "unless he has a partner."


	15. I don't even know what chapter it is

**Hey guys! it's been so long and I've missed you!**

**I promise to try and post more although I don't know how much I can post since my exams starts in four days and I'm already failing in three classes**

"You think he has a partner?" said JJ,

"but how can someone even try to hurt my genius?" Garcia said with a shaking voice,

"I don't know if true" said Kate "but if it is.. It's gotta be someone who knows all the ways in and out of this place and won't stand out"

All of a sudden there was a weird sound,

"What's that?" asked Morgan,

"I got an email" said JJ

**"Dear BAU,**

**after our last talk I decided it was rude of me to hung up,**

**Therefor, we're gonna little game I like to call 'The cat and mouse'**

**So, send Aaron to meet me at the park tomorrow at four a.m for a clue,**

**only Aaron."**

"Damn it!" said Morgan "

"We have to send Hotch for the sake of Spencer and Jack" said Rossi,

"he knows we're desperate" said JJ,

"We have to tell Hotch." said Garcia

"tell me what?" they heard a voice from the door,

JJ sighed "Noah wants you to meet him so he'll give you a clue"

"I'll do it, I'm gonna meet him and I'm gonna make him tell me where he keeps them" said Hotch,

"Hotch-"

"I'm gonna do this! It's my job to keep them safe and I failed so it's my chance to make him pay for what he did and save them" Hotch cut in,

"Well then," said Kate "you're not doing this alone."

The next day, at the park, you could think Aaron Hotchner was sitting alone, but he wasn't.

JJ and Morgan were a couple going on a walk together while Rossi was playing chess with some other old man, Kate was typical jogging-mom.

"I don't see him anywhere" said Morgan,

"He might send someone else, Hotch are in position?" JJ asked,

Hotch was sitting on a bench, he and Spencer loved going on a walk toughener with Jack when they had time, then they would buy ice cream and sit on this bench until it's time to go home.

"I'm in position, but no one is here"

"So I'm a no one?" Hotch heard a voice, he lifted his head to see Noah,

"You're here."

"Yeah," Noah sat "Hi agents, nice to meet you again"

"Shit." Morgan mumbled,

"What's this? Look expensive" Noah took to headphone out of Hotch's ear and throw it on the floor "Oops" he said as he crushed it.

"Just tell me what do you want, I'll give you everything, just give them back to me." said Hotch,

"look, I'm nice so I'm gonna make a deal with you, ok?" said Noah,

"What kind of a deal?" Hotch asked suspiciously,

"I'm gonna give Jack back, in one condition"

Hotch felt his heart fall to the ground "What is it?"

"You have to stop looking for Spencer, you won't find him anyway"

"No." Hotch said,

"Ok, if you say so" Noah got up and started walking toward the car,

"Wait!" Hotch yelled,

Noah smiled and turned "Yes?" he asked,

"I agree." said Hotch,

"Good, I'll go bring Jack" the man walked away and returned after a few moments with the little boy,

"Daddy!" the boy yelled and ran,

"You're here now" Hotch held his son tight "I'm not gonna let anything bad happen to you"

"Jack!" Morgan yelled and ran toward them,

"Daddy saved me!" said Jack,

Morgan eyes widen "What did you do?"

"I did what I had to do."


	16. Chapter 13

**Hi guys! it's been so much time!**

**School is so overwhelming and I feel so exhausted,**

**So anyway, I've been checking the statistics and it seems like there are so many people, I would like for you to comment and tell me where you from and a little bit about yourself,**

**I'm from Israel, I'm in eleventh grade and I like to watch pll, teen wolf and write, and I have a huge finale exam on thursday**

"What did you do Hotch?! what did you do!" yelled Morgan,

"Morgan!" JJ yelled, she ran toward them,

"I did what I had to do to get my son!" Hotch said once again,

"What about Spencer?! your husband! my best friend!"

"What happened?" asked JJ,

"Not here." said Hotch,

they called Rossi and Kate and said they'll meet them at the office,

"Hi, Jack, why don't you and I go look for some food? I'm soooo hungry" said Kate

the boy nodded and went with the agent, leaving the group to talk,

"He said he'll give me Jack in one condition.." said Hotch,

"What was the condition?" asked Garcia, she was so quiet they almost forgot she was there.

"We need to stop looking for Spencer" Hotch closed his eyes and pinched his nose bridge,

"Over my dead body!" Hotch heard Morgan say "the day I'll stop protecting Spencer will be the day I die."

"I understand." said JJ,

"How can you understand?! he abandoned Spencer!" yelled Morgan,

"Morgan," said JJ "when you have a child, you'll do everything you can to protect him, no matter what."

"What if it was Will and Henry that was kidnapped?" asked Morgan,

"I'll do anything for Henry, Will too."

"Morgan-.." Rossi started to say,

"I'm gonna look for Spencer! I'm gonna look for my best friend! And when I'll save him, he's gonna divorce you." said Morgan,

"Spencer would do the same thing, I'm sure, kid always had a special place in his heart for Jack" said Rossi,

"I am not giving up on him."

Meanwhile, in a place far away..

"Who's there?" Spencer whimpered, he couldn't see anything through the blindfold he had on.

"I said- who's there! where's my son!" he yelled again,

"Oh, Spencer, no need to worry, Jack is alright" said Noah,

"What did you do to him?!"

Noah laughed, he knelt near Spencer "Your husband took Jack."

"Hotch? Was he here?" asked Spencer, his voice shaking.

"No, no" Noah laughed "we met at the park, remember when I went for a walk?"

"Yes.."

"Well, I went there to meet with Hotch, and he took Jack, he gave up on you" said Noah,

"He wouldn't, Hotch wouldn't give up on me." Spencer knew Noah was probably lying, he can't be right.

"He gave up on you, he left you here!" Noah took a little recording device and pressed play-

**"I'm gonna give Jack back, in one condition"** Spencer heard Noah say,

**"What is it?"** Hotch's voice was heard,

**"you have to stop looking for Spencer, you won't find him anyway"** said Noah,

Then there was a pause, a few moments later Hotch's voice was heard again **"I agree"**

"You're lying!" Spencer yelled,

"Oh, but I'm not lying Spencer, I swear." said Noah,

Spencer bit his lip, trying not to cry.

"We're gonna have so much fun togather, Spence, I just can't wait." Noah whisperd into Spencer's ear, then left the room.

Hotch was lying in bed, Jack was JJ's, they thought it will be good for him to have a little sleepover with Henry.

When Hotch turned to his left side there he was.

Spencer's face was smiling to him,

"Spencer" Hotch got up instantly "is it really you?"

"No," Spencer laughed, he look almost angelic "I'm your hallucination"

"I'm so sorry Spencer, I'm so so freaking sorry!" Hotch cried,

"it wasn't your fault.. you protected your son, I'll be ok" Spencer sat next to him on the bed,

"But it is my fault! I left you, and I'm gonna find you, I promise!"

"But you can't save me.." Hotch heard Spencer say "I'm already dead."

Hotch woke up, sweaty and scared,

It was a dream, just a dream.

But he was here, Spencer was here.

Aaron picked up the phone and dialed the familiar number,

"Hello?" the voice of sleepy JJ was heard,

"JJ, it's me" said Aaron,

"Hotch? something happened?" she asked,

"Spencer was here , I swear, and- and I tried to tell him I'm sorry and that I'll save him but he said he was already dead.."

"Aaron, it was just a dream, you need to sleep, ok? you can't help Spencer if you're going crazy, Jack and Henry just fell asleep, I'll bring him tommrrow first thing in the morning, ok?"

"Ok.." said Hotch, the doorbell rang, who could it be?

"Wait a minute" said Hotch, he opened the door to see a box, on the box was written **"Belongs to Spencer Reid"**

"JJ, I think you need to come, now, call the rest." Aaron said, without waiting for an answer he hung up and opened the box,

Inside there was a CD, and shirt, the shirt was full of blood, and belonged to Spencer.


End file.
